Shinobi Who Embodies Evil
by Katon Plus Doton Equals Rinton
Summary: A warrior return to Konoha with of his power now at his command and a demon lord wispering in his ear.  Will he destroy Konoha or will manipulations turn him from his original path.  NarXIno in beginning and the NaXOriginal Character. Very Dark Naruto
1. Chapter 1:  Evil Has Returned

This is the only A/N I will put in my stories. All A/Ns can be located on my profile. And I do not own Naruto. My jutsu glossary can also be found in my profile. 

-

Chapter 1: Evil Has Returned 

It was a bright, sparkling sunny day as the young, five year old, bright blonde boy with ocean blue eyes ran through all if his early morning duties: brushing his sparkling teeth, eating a weeks supply of ramen, taking a shower, putting on his orange jumpsuit, etc. Quickly leaving his apartment, which he did not bother to lock since it would propably be missing the door anyways when he got back, he ran so as not be late for his first day at the Shinobi Academy. When just turning the corner to getting out of visual range of his apartment that night, he tripped over a man sleeping in the middle of the street. Abruptly awoken with a massive hangover, the street bum looked around to see what it was that woke from his slumber. Seeing the so-called 'Demon Brat', he decided that he would take out his anger from being awoken prematurely on him. "Why you little abomination. How dare you wake me up. I oughta ring your little scrawny neck. I will make you pay Hell Spawn." As he said this he brought out a rather rusty blade no bigger than his pinky and grinned like the overzealous madman that he was.

"Please sir, it was an accident. I didn't mean it. Don't hurt me." Naruto was already in tears as the full grown, obese, drunkard man began to descend on him with the small knife in his hand. He began to crawl away only to be stopped by a villager who had taken interest and wanted to see the 'Demon Child' hurt as well. Now having his arms pinned behind him and forced to stand up, Naruto was screaming bloody murder for help though everyone who came was either cheering the assailants on or helping them hurt the young child.

"Now Demon Reincarnation, you will pay for all the lives you have stolen and ruined in this village," after saying his piece the drunkard rammed his rusty blade into the poor boys abdomen and slowly dragged it upward and it hit the little boy's rib cage. Naruto quickly went into shock from all the pain and wasn't able to respond even as the made it's entrance. Thinking that the boy was dead and not wishing to get in trouble with the Sandaime's Decree, they picked up the boy and carried all the way to the border wall of the greatest shinobi village and threw him over so as not to contaminated by his filth.

Inside Naruto's head another soul began to stir that came in the form of a massive fox with nine swirling tails. "This scumbag will be the end of both of us but I must not die just yet. Guess I'll have to save this waste of space with my healing powers." Then the once great Kyuubi finally noticed something in his five years imprisonment in this boy: the seal stretched much further than just to the boy's will or to the fox's own chakra, but also to the boy's DNA, not permitting the young aspiring shinobi-to-be to access his Kekkei Genkai's. "I wonder if I can manipulate that part of the seal to release the boy's power. I can only hope it can be tampered with without outside help, this brat will be my vassal and no one else's. I just can't believe I got such a great body to control, albeit indirectly." And so the strongest among the fire foxes got to work on one the most potentially gifted individuals, healing his injuries, reawakening his Kekkei Genaki's and began taking control of the young boy's destiny by shaping his personality. All the while taking the youngster away from the village that did so much damage to them both, preparing the soon incredible young genius for revenge on the village that brought them so much pain.

--6 years later--

An eleven year old, platinum blonde preteen boy with deep ocean blue eyes walked calmly up to gates of the village he hated so much. Needless to say he was glad he took his Lords advice to get rid of his whisker marks so no could recognize him since he changed natural color of his eyes and dyed his hair a few shades lighter. As he came closer the guards began to notice him, especially the kunoichi guard who could not help but to drool at how little he tried to hide his rippling muscles. He was wearing a wide open sleeveless keikogi with a jagged haori over top of it and a pair of baggy pants and ninja sandals. Naruto quickly realized she was starring and gave her a small smirk that caused to blush scarlet and a small trickle of blood come out of her nose. No matter how hard she tried, the kunoichi could not tear her eyes from his exposed chest and drool as her male counterpart said, "Gaki, what business have you here in this village."

"I, Taketa Reiko, come to join the shinobi forces of this village and protect the Land of Fire from any danger," Naruto stated as he gave his papers to confirm that what he said was true. Of course this all of this was a lie since Naruto, or rather Taketa Reiko now, wanted nothing more than to destroy his enemies, Konoha included. However for his and his lords plan too work he would have to play along for now and gain allies that would gladly betray the village.

"Alright, the Hokage will wish to see you as soon as possible." The male guard finally saud as he gave back the papers to Reiko while Reiko gave the kunoichi guard a foxy grin, causing the poor women to collapse from blood loss that started from her nose from her pedophilic thoughts. He smirked knowing now that the villages women were so easily wooed, he went in the direction of the Hokage's Tower.

Sandaime Hokage was sitting quietly in his office and staring at the Hokage Mountain with eyes filled with more sadness than there was water in the ocean when he heard a knock at his door. 'Sorry Arashi-kun, I will complete my prayers later.' Shaking his head of his gloomy thoughts on a certain blonde child he looked at the door and said calmly, "Come in."

Reiko opened up the door a little and peeked inside saying, "Hello Hokage-sama, I'm here for an appointment to join this villages citizen and gain entry into your Academy."

"Yes young one, come in and have a seat." Reiko quickly closed the door now behind him and took a seat across from the aging sage. "I will just need you to fill out these forms, alright Reiko-kun." He then handed the eleven year old all the papers and indicated which had to be done.

"Yes sir." He did so and was finished within five minutes and handed them in.

"Alright now, we'll have to put you into the speed course since there's so much you've miss-"

"There is no need to do that Hokage-sama, for a few years now I have been traveling with shinobi and they have been teaching me their ways."

"I see, well since we do not have any Rank assessment test for those under fifteen we'll have to put you in a regular class of those in your age group, is that acceptable."

"Hai."

"Good. Now about your living arrangements..."

"There's no need for you to concern yourself with that, I'll find myself an apartment."

"Oh alright, well then I think that covers just about everything. Now you may go." As soon as the young preteen was out the door the old man scowled at how this would triple his paper work.

After getting himself a nice little apartment at the more cheaper area of the village the blonde took a scroll out of his haori and summoned a portable refrigerator, a small camping stove, and sleeping bag. Grabbing a bottle of water from his frig he left his apartment, but not before placing a security seal on the door. His destination, the training grounds.

The next day Reiko went the Academy with a Chunin who was to inform the teacher of the new addition. "Well class, we have a new student today. His name is Taketa Reiko and are to treat him well so that he can become welcome within our village." The teacher introduced himself as Umino Iruka and told Reiko to take a seat next to one of Sasuke's now former fan girls. This caused said girl to blush crimson as many of the other girls glared at her in jealousy for being next to the new guy who was much more hotter than Sasuke with his open clothing, long blode locks, bright and beautiful eyes, and very handsome face. Only two girls were not interested in him, Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata, with the former only having eyes for the class pri- I mean top rookie and the latter was taking side long glances at Kiba.

"Alright class, I having decided that since we have a new student in our midst that I will cancel the pop-quiz I had planned." At once everyone cheered and beamed at Reiko while Iruka chuckled at their enthusiasm while remembering the days of when he did such things. "So instead we're going to be reviewing chakra. Reiko-san, would you like to start."

Standing up Reiko stared answering the question given to him, "Chakra is the energy one uses to perform jutsu. It consists of physical and spiritual energy within ones body. Physical energy which is the most abundant in academy students like ourselves, is obtained from all the energy inherent in the trillions of our cells, aka our stamina. Spiritual energy is obtained through training and experience and thus in much more supply in a Chunin or higher ranked shinobi. To mold this energy we use hand seals of the Zodiac. Chakra is also a life force, if you will, just as blood and is transported by system similar to the circulatory system called the Inner Coil System. Also, there different types of elemental chakr..."

"Stop Reiko-san, it's clear you know a great deal about chakra, so we will not be reviewing about it any longer." Almost the entire female population squealed at how smart the new hot guy was while the guys cheered at not having to listen to anymore lectures. "Class, follow me will now do kunai and shuriken practice as well as some sparring."

-

Over the next year Reiko proved himself a very capable shinobi and easily surpassed Sasuke as number one rookie. It was graduation day and Naruto was getting bored so he glared at Iruka-sensei as the teacher came in. He began to evaluate anyone as a possible candidate for allies in the future as Iruka was going into a long speech as their last days in the Academy. Of course he easily determined all those seven worthy of his attention. The first to be evaluated was Uchiha Sasuke; extremely skilled in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu and to a lesser extent Genjutsu. Loves nothing but power and hates me for possessing more than him. His goal is undoubtly revenge on his brother and so would be a great if I were to lend a helping hand in getting him more power.

Next was Aburame Shino; above average Taijutsu, average Ninjutsu and below average Genjutsu. Too much of an enigma. Can't get a full read on what his personality is like.

Then there was Hyuuga Hinata; above average Taijutsu and Genjutsu, average Ninjutsu. Far too meek, won't be good as an ally unless if I wanted canon fodder. I'll have to convince another Hyuuga to join me.

Fourth one was Inuzuka Kiba; above average Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, below average Genjutsu. Brash, arrogant, and headstrong but extremely loyal to family. Couldn't convince him to join me even with a Genjutsu.

Then there was Akimichi Choji; above average Taijutsu, average Ninjutsu and below average Genjutsu. Loves food but not enough to attack family so he's out.

The last note worthy female, Yamanaka Ino; above average Genjutsu, average Ninjutsu and below average Taijutsu. Loves me to extreme level, to the point where I managed to convince her to reveal her families Hijutsu secrets to me. I will have to strengthen that bond some time so I can prep her up for forcing my mother's Kekkei Genkai to its full power. Of course I'll have to play with her a little first.

And finally Nara Shikamaru; above average Genjutsu and below average Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, though that's probably due to his extreme level of laziness and illusions allow him to sleep without being bothered too much. A total genius and has already figured that I'm planning something, though I doubt he knows what that is. Also loyal to his family and friends so I can't recruit him without setting off a village wide alert to my ill will towards wthis hell hole.

"Alright class I will now begin announcing the squads. (Skipping 1-6) Squad 7 will be Taketa Reiko," at this Ino and the last no-name Reiko fan girl not given a team paid apt attention as to who the hottie would go to, "Uchiha Sasuke," making Sakura turn her head in attention to make sure she got on her crushes team, "and Yamanaka Ino lead by Hatake Kakashi." This caused said girl to jump for joy on being on the team of two hotties (especially Reiko), the other girl to decide to commit suicide later, Reiko to smirk at not getting a bad group to work with, Sasuke remaining impassive but inwardly glad that he got on a strong team, and Sakura to start yelling profanities at Ino and asking Iruka why she wasn't put on 'her Sasuke-kuns team instead of the 'class pig'. Iruka ignored and continued, "Team 8 will consist of Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino led by Yuuhi Kurenai." With these names came a 'so troublesome,' 'Yes sir,' and a nod. (Skipping Team 9)"Team 10 will have Haruno Sakura, Akmichi Choji, and Inuzuka Kiba led by Sarutobi Asuma." 

This was followed by a 'SON OF A BITCH!' in unison from both Sakura and Kiba, they then glared at each other and said 'DON'T COME NEAR ME YOU UGLY BASTARD/BITCH!! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?' It went on like that Asuma got there and took them away.


	2. Chapter 2: The Introductions

Chapter 2:

Team 7 was waiting in the classroom for their sensei two hours after everyone else was gone to see their own teams. Sasuke was reading a book some anonymous person had given him for more powerful weapons that may suit his fighting style and grant greater levels of power with an order form in the back if he wanted to get any of the weapons. Ino was practically begging Reiko for a date while he pondered whether or not the girl put on team 9 had killed herself yet. For a little over six months now, right after he finally convinced Ino to reveal her families secrets to him, he had place the unimportant girl under a Hijutsu and Genjutsu combination so she could gather info on Konoha's defenses while at the same time go completely unnoticed and ignored. Now that he had no further use for her, he cut the jutsus off. It was like hell for the girl, as if a piece of her very soul had taken from her. Now that she was not on his team, she knew he wouldn't put her under his complete control again and had asked him to deflower her before she ended her own life, to which he coldly answered 'no'.

After another hour waiting and Reiko was starting to get tired with Ino's advances when suddenly a silver haired man with a mask over his face while wearing the normal shinobi jumpsuit and vest came in. "Sorry I'm late, my name is Hatake Kakashi and since you guys are the only ones in here so you must be my new genin students." Kakashi sighed at two expressionless faces and on that looked ready to kill him. "Meet on the roof." With that he disappeared in a poof of ninja smoke. Ino started growling at her sensei while she and Sasuke starting going up. As soon as she crossed the classroom doors' threshold she noticed that her 'love' was not following them and turned around to see what was taking him only to find an empty room.

On the rooftop Kakashi was suprised that one of his new students already new Shunshin no Jutsu. Minutes later Sasuke and Ino arrived, Sasuke looked at Reiko suspiciously for getting there so fast while Ino was swooning over him for the being so fast. They each took a seat on the stairs opposite from Kakashi's railing. Ino was, of course, sitting as close to Reiko without being in a provocative position, not that she wouldn't mind that, and Sasuke was sitting on the highest step.

"Alright everyone, I want you to introduce yourselves one at a time. Just tell me basic stuff about yourselves such as things you like, things you hate, hobbies, and your dreams."

Ino immediately spoke up, "Well, why don't you go first senei so we know what exactly you want to from us."

"Me? I'm Hatake Kakashi, things I like and things I hate...I don't feel like telling you guys. I have a lot of hobbies. Dreams for the future...I've never really thought about it."

"Oh come on, all we really learned was your name. Can't you be..."

"Ino! There's no point in getting worked up about something as trivial as something like our senei keeping his private affairs secret from us. Just drop it." Ino was immediately silenced while she started getting tears in her eyes after being chastised by the 'love of her life'.

"Hmm, well put Reiko. Since your in a mood to talk, why don't you go first." Kakashi gave him an eye smile.

"My name is Taketa Reiko. I like training and I hate my enemies. My only hobby is to train and study so I can become more powerful. My dreams are to destroy a certain group of people," he said as he thought, 'Well, actually two but the village doesn't need to know my ill will towards them.'

'Wow, Reiko-kun is sooo hot.'

'Interesting, so he too is set to kill. Good, that means he won't hesitate when it comes time to kill.'

A grunt was all Sasuke did or thought.

"Alright, now you blonde girl, its your turn."

Ino just ignored the nickname and started, "My name is Yamanaka Ino. What I like or rather the _person_ I like is..." She looks at Reiko with affectionate eyes before blushing, "my hobbies are..." She begins to giggle as she looks at her fellow blonde, "and my dream for the future is..." At this point she started to squeal while looking at the somewhat enigma warrior."

'Great, a fan girl.' Kakashi thought with a sweatdrop while watching her infatuative nature come into play. "Finally the brooder back there." He looked sharply at the believed sole survivor of the Uchiha clan.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like anything and I hate a lot of things. What I have is not a dream because I _will _make it into a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone."

'Ooookay, I've got an enigma, a fangirl, and an avenger. Well, I've certainly got my work cut out for me.' Kakashi sighed heavily before pulling out a certain orange book. "We'll meet up at training field two at noon and don't eat breakfest before then otherwise you'll puke. I'll explain what we're going to do then, alright. Your dismissed." With that he left in a poof of smoke just like before. Sasuke headed for his home while Reiko started torward the training fields with Ino in tow when they all heard a women screaming right after a loud bang. Reiko already guessed that his former spy finally killed herself so he ignored it.

"Reiko-kun, don't you want to know what that scream was all about?" Ino was concerned about the scream and hoped it wasn't some she knew.

"I'm sure I'll hear about it in the gossip tomorrow." He then shimmered like a mirage and disappeared. Sasuke and Ino ran to the destination of the scream and found a horrible mess of blood, guts, and other bodily parts.

"Hey, excuse me but do you know what happened here?" Ino asked a man who was staring at the horrific scene.

"Yeah, some girl blew herself up with an exploding tag after saying that if is she couldn't be on a certain boy's team she wouldn't be on anyone's team." Ino was terrified that someone actually took their own life for not getting on their love's team. She could understand being sad and/or angry but not such an extent that suicide was an answer. Ino started looking everywhere hoping to see anything that could help identify the girl she noticed her head was left mostly undamaged, with only second-degree burns on her cheeks. Taking a long look she noticed it was the last of her Reiko-kun's fangirls to put on a team.

'OMG, why did she do this? Was she _that _sad? Could she have left an exploding tag in my room to make sure that I didn't Reiko-kun? I better find somewhere else to stay for the night just to be safe.' She went to find Sakura hoping to get a place to sleep for the night.

-

The next day was hectic for Ino as she was constantly questioned by the ANBU Black Ops of how she knew her late classmate. They kept asking questions about her strange activities of the last few months to her crushing over Reiko, eventually checked her house for traps made for her just incase. Eventually they gave it up as a suicide of an obsessive fan girl when they couldn't get any info out of her or any of the other students of her year.

Ino finally got to the designated training field five minutes late to find a disgruntled Sasuke and an irritated Reiko. "Hi, isn't sensei here yet?" Ino said in a somber tone.

"No, he's probably helping with the interrogations."

"I see, so, what are your thoughts on what happened to that girl?" Ino was curious what her crush thought of the girl who ended her life for him.

"That girl was foolish to give up her life on a simple schoolgirl crush." Ino was shocked that he could be so cruel and disrespectful towards someone that loved him.

"But Reiko-kun, that girl gave up her life for you. How could you just ignore her death like that, as if it was nothing to you?" Ino was on the verge of tears for what she thought was her crushes cruelty, when in fact she was just seeing the tip of the iceberg.

"That girl did not die for me. She died because she did not believe that she could be with someone else and be happy. Ino-san, I have grown weary of this conversation, so how about you just shut up so we can have some peace."

"Bu-" Ino was quickly silenced by a glare from Reiko and instead just sat down and cried silently with her back facing the male blonde.

Two hours passed before Kakashi finally showed, "Sorry I'm late, but a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way."

"YOU LIAR!!" Ino was instantly on her feet and growled at her sensei.

"Well, anyways I have some good news and some bad news, which do you wish to learn first."

"Actually sensei, before we begin, I would like to ask a question." Kakashi's eyes went up instantly before he said anything.

"Go right ahead Reiko."

"I believe that this village makes it's teams based on either specializatons or are made to be a balance. And yet this team is has the top two rookies and the top kunoichi. Could you explain why our team was made to be so powerful?"

"Ah yes, well, the village council figured you could help each other a great deal." He then looked at Sasuke as he thought 'more like they think Reiko and Ino can teach you something, Sasuke.'

--Flashback to yesterday--

"Hatake Kakashi, we of the council are making you the jounin instructor of squad seven. This squad will consist of Uchiha Sasuke, Taketa Reiko, and Yamanaka Ino. These three are the top students of their year."

Kakashi raised his silver eyebrows at this information. "Why are you making the top three students onto the same team. Shouldn't it be more balanced."

A civilian councilmen immediately lost his temper. "Are you questioning the council's decision!?"

"Settle down, Oda. It's understandable if Kakashi is a little confused at the top three students are on the same team as they re indeed more balanced under normal circumstances. To answer you question Kakashi-san, yes the teams are normally more balanced for this. However, over the past year of observing him, we have discovered that Reiko-san has the ability to use his bones as weapons and we wish for him to reveal these secrets to Sasuke-kun so that he may in turn teach the village. We also want to get Yamanaka to reveal her clan's Hijutsu to him so we can distribute them to the rest of the village as well." Koharu said without the slightest bit of remorse of her blandly stealing secrets from one of the most loyal the village's clans and one of the most gifted individuals in the village.

'Stealing secret techniques for the village. Yeah right, your just trying to get him as pumped with power as you can so you can use him to gain more recognition from the Uchiha figure head,' Kakashi had to fight hard to keep the growl from escaping his lips.

"Also, we want you to automatically pass the team, so no need to give them the bell test. Understand?" Without waiting for a reply she continued, "Good. Your dismissed."

--Flashback Ends--

"Lets go with the good news first, I desperately need to be cheered up." Ino looked at Kakashi expectantly.

"Well, today we were going to do the true genin exam but because of certain event," he thought of the council, "you all get to pass automatically." Ino was a bit let down as she was expecting something spectacular when all that happened to was she was retold what she was told yesterday; she passed. Sasuke showed no emotion while Reiko raised a questioning eyebrow but said nothing.

"And the bad news."

"Thanks to that girl blowing up right in front of the bookstore, it's closed down for the day so I can't get the new Icha Icha Tactics book that came out today." Seeing Ino's eyebrow twitch and her fists clench, Kakashi figured it was a good time to go before something happened to him. He was gone in an instant with a poof.


	3. Chapter 3: Enemy Training

Chapter 3: Enemy Training

* * *

Sasuke was already leaving when Reiko said, "Ino-san, do you have a minute?" 

Once Sasuke was gone Ino looked at the boy she become upset with for being so nonchalant about one of his fangirls being dead. 'That could have been me and he would not even have batted an eye.' So she looked at with face that clearly hoped that he was just didn't want to show weakness in front of the other guys.

"Ino-san, I can tell your pretty upset with me. Why don't I make it up to you?" At this Ino immediately became excited that he would ask her out, the other girl already forgotten. "I can help you to train to become a much stronger kunoichi than what you are now." Ino was a little let down that it was training that he was requesting for and not a date but she knew they would have to start somewhere, so she nodded in agreement. "Very well, you should take this card. It will tell you your chakra nature is and thus what type of ninjutsu you should focus on as far as the elemental ninjutsu go." He then gave her a white, blank card.

"What do I do with it?" Ino shot him a questioning look.

"Just channel some chakra into the card and we will know your chakra nature according to its reaction to your chakra."

"What could happen?" Ino did not like where this was going but put her faith in Reiko, after all, that was what love was all about, right?

"Well, if you chakra nature is fire the card will catch on fire, split if it's wind, crumble if lightning, break apart if earth and become wet if it's water."

"And how, exactly, is this going to help me get stronger?"

"It will allow you to know which element of ninjutsu to focus on in addition to all the other jutsu we can work on." Reiko was now getting annoyed at how Ino was constantly questioning him. She must have picked up on this for she shut her mouth and channeled her mouth and began to send chakra into the card. It began to crumble as she did this.

'Why am I not surprised that she would hae the lightning element. At least it worked in my favor anyways.' "Ahh, so you have the lightning element, eh Ino-san?"

"What can lightning do, Reiko-kun?" Ino looked at her crush in hopes that he would recognize her as a suitable catch.

"Out of the five elements, lightning has perhaps the most psychological advantage in battle. Not does it often strike fear in the hearts in many, but possess great piercing powers the can drill a whole in most if not all defences. Out of all the elements the only one that can truly fight lightning and win is the wind. Lightning is particularly strong against earth." Zenkori said as he looked at her reaction.

Ino was estatic until she remembered what he said about the wind defeating lightning. "So are there many wind users around."

"In the world, only about fifteen percent of shinobi use the wind element. And only about one or two percent of that fifteen percent actually have a natural affinity for it. In this village there are only two users: Sarutobi Asuma who is a jounin, instructor for squad 10; and me, Taketa Reiko." As he said this he could her his second personality think, 'And when a perfect opportunity reveals itself, I will use my wind to cut you up like a turkey.'

Ino squeeled at this revelation. "So you'll protect me from all the wind users with your own." What she got in return was a grunt which she took as a yes. She squeeled louder at hugged him, it took him nearly five whole minutes to get her off of him. When he finally did get him off of her he continued the conversation as if nothing ever happened.

"As for your other skills, I would not recommend you do any special taijutsu forms, considering you build." Reiko stated in all seriousness.

Ino looked down at this, "But I'm physcally the strongest girl in our class."

"No, your not. Your physicall strength is dismall in comparison to Hyuuga Hinata. And besides Taijutsu is not the best way for you to go. What someone like you would be best at is Genjutsu." Reiko said this as he grabbed Ino's chin lightly and brought up her face so she was now looking at his smiling face, causing her blush pink for looking at his handsome, smiling face. 'Besides, if you became too strong physically I couldn't use your death to cause my power to increase a hundred fold. In the words of a Nara it would be too troublesome.'

Eventually Reiko broke eye contact with Ino so he could tell her the last bit of his training plans for her. "Also, since all your skills will be centered around long-range skills I figured you could use a weapon to give you more capability at close range. What do you think about that, Ino-san?"

"Yes, that would be wounderful Reiko-kun." Ino looked at her future killer in hopes of catching his eyes again and hoping even more that it would lead to a kiss. Then she thought of something, "But I don't know what kind of weapon that would suit my capabilties. I mean after all, you just said I'm not physcally powerful." She looked at him hooing he would have the answer.

"That's why you need a weapon need a weapon that would require greater flexibility and less strength. Perhaps the jin, a straight sword made specifically for this use. It can also be a great conduit for your lightning chakra. It is a light and manueverable blade that pierces the enemy rather than cutting them. The main of focus of your training with this will be flexbility and speed, thus you don't have to worry about your lack of physical strength." Reiko could feel his newest prey just waiting to take his bait. Now all that needed to be done was make a stronger bond with this girl, make an allegiance with the Uchiha, and then kill Ino so his power would be at it's maximum level, then he could leave this accursed village, preferably in ruins.

"So I can use a jin, but where can I find one." Ino looked at her _supposed _love.

"You can probably find one at a weapon. Even if you can't I have a friend that can make and send you one."

"Really, that would be so kind of you Reiko-kun." She then ran up and hugged him. This time it only took him a minute to get her off.

"Alright, enough with the hugging. Anways lets start the training." And so they did.

-

A month later a certain group of a girl wearing purple attire, though now with a small straight sword on her back; a blonde guy in gi, haori, and baggy pants combo; and a raven haired boy with white shorts and blue T-shirt with fan symbol on the back were at the Hokage's office demanding better misions, well Ino was. "WHAT THE HELL OLD MAN? GIVE US A GODDAMN MISSION THAT ACTUALLY MEANS SOMETHING. IF I HAVE TO PAINT ANOTHER HOUSE OR CATCH A ANOTHER CAT I'LL EXPLODE." Reiko put his hand on her small shoulders. She turned back to him and her face immediately calmed down as she looked at him.

With the past month Ino and Reiko had indeed got closer and Reiko had fnally allowed them to go on a date. It took her a while but Ino finally managed to convince Reiko to go on a date with her, though she could sense something was wrong but since she could not put her finger she decided not to let it bother her. Reiko couldn't help but smirk after they kissed since he knew that was all he needed to ensure her entire cooperation for his plans.

As she prepared to ask the Hokage for a better mission in a more polite tone she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Hokage-sama, I apologize for flying off the wall, but you have to admit that this is rediculous. I mean, we've been doing these D-rank 'missions' for a month now and for one am getting very bored with them."

"I guess your right, I think I can spare one C-rank mission. You'll be bodygaurds of a bridge builder who wishes to be protected from some bandits and highwaymen. Go alert Kakashi of this and bring him here so I can introduce you to Tazuna-san."


End file.
